Birthday Wishes
by MoonlightShadow-of-Darkness
Summary: Gohan is now about to turn nineteen and is having a little difficulty asking his girlfriend Videl the big question. What will this poor demi-saiyan do? Takes place after the Buu saga. Please RR ---I've RETURNED! MWAHAHHAH ::gasp:: HAHAH ::chko:: HA!
1. No Birthday Huh

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames... I hope this turns out well. I've pretty much got the whole story planned out. Actually, the idea for this came to me in the shower one day after the Saiyaman saga started to air on tv. Sorry the first few chapters are so short. Most likely the rest will be much, MUCH longer, but if they don't, I'll make it up to you guys with tons of chapters! So now, on with the story!!!! 

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 1 

It was a normal day; Gohan was late for classes at Orange Star High School (he had 3 minutes to be exact), Goten was begging him for a training session, and Chi Chi was dying to know when he was going to ask Videl the big question. 

"Gohan , you're going to be 19 tomorrow. You know it's never too early to settle down," Chi Chi said enthusiastically, yet at the same time exasperated from telling her oldest son the same thing every day. 

"Mom, I know what you're getting at and it's not going to work with me. When, or **_if_** I choose to ask Videl to marry me, it will be without you knowing it," he stated calmly. 

"Don't be so sure I won't know, dear," she retorted. 

"Gohan, don't you have to get to school?" Goten chimed. 

"Oh Kami you're right. I only have 30 seconds. Good thing Dad tought me the instant transmission." Turns to Goku, who is now stuffing his face, "Thanks Dad." 

"Any time son," Goku replied as his son disappeared into thin air. 

^Orange Star High^ 

"Hi everyone," Gohan said as he approached Sharpner, Erasa and Videl who were sitting under a sakura tree. 

"Hi Gohan!" they al said, although Shapner didn't seem as happy as the girls were that Gohan was there. 

"Hey Gohan, isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Videl asked her ever so handsome boyfriend. 

"Uh...um..n-no. No b-bi-rth-days for me...Uh-un." Gohan frantically stuttered. He really didn't want his friends to know about his birthday. He knew that if they did, they would pull out all the stops in order to give him the best birthday party any 19-year-old would want. 

"Oh. Guess I was wrong," Videl said calmly. She knew good and well that tomorrow was Gohan's birthday. In fact, they all knew, and if Videl's plan worked, the whole school would now in a matter of minutes. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

Well, there's the first chapter! What have Videl, Sharpner and Erasa planned for poor Gohan? Well, find out in the next chapter! Since I've just started summer break today, I'll be able to update quite often (as long as I write this thing often -_-). See you guys later. Toodles!   
~Kay-chan~ 


	2. How Embarrasing

A/N: Well, I am truly amazed; 4 reviews in less than a day on my first chapter. Thank you guys sooooo much. Time to find out what Gohan's friends have done to make his birthday one to remember. Here's the next chapter. 

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 2 

"Oh hello Miss Videl," said the secretary. 

"Hello to you too Ms. Midow. Um... I was just wondering if this school made birthday announcements." 

"I'm not sure. But I don't see why it would be a problem. Who would you like to wish a happy birthday to?" said the young assistant. 

"Please send it out to Son Gohan. Say that it's from a few close friends and that he knows what to expect. Is that alright?" Videl answered. 

"Absolutely Videl. No run along to class." 

"Thanks Ms. Midow," Videl shouted as she ran out of the office and down the halls to her first class of the day. 

^In Class^ 

"So how did it go?" asked Erasa. 

"Everything is set up and ready to go. We should here the announcement anytime now," Vdel answered. 

"This should be good," Sharpner added. 

"What should be good?" Gohan asked. 

"Um..Um.. a we just meant that tonights football game should be good," Erasa answered. 

"Uh Erasa, our school dosen't have a football game tonight," Gohan said a little puzzled. 

"She meant the one on T.V. Right Erasa." 

"Oh yeah right Videl," Erasa replied shakily. 

"Attention students," came a voice over the intercom. *_This is it_* thought Videl. "We have a special announcement. Tomorrow is Son Gohan's birthday, and a few of his friends would like to wish him a very happy birthday, and they say he now knows what to expect. Thank You" 

Gohan was already hidden under his desk when the giggles and the murmurs started. Videl, Sharpner and Erasa were sitting triumphantly in their seats. *_That'll show Gohan not to lie to us_* They all thought. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

There you go, the second chapter. Told you guys the first 3 were pretty short. Sorry. Anyway,If your starting to think that this story is becoming a little too corny, don't worry; keep reading. I guarantee that it will get better. Remember, I've got most of this thing planned out already. It will be deeply amusing. So for now, cya guys!   
~Kay-chan~ 


	3. Party Plans!

A/N: Once again sorry this is so short, but that's why I'm uploading these first three so fast. The fourth should be coming out sometime this week. I've already started writing it on paper (I was actually pretty bored in math class because I had the second worst class in the school, and everyone was playing around so we weren't doing anything but sitting there. So, I decided to start on the 4th chapter). So here's chapter 3!!!!!!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!! 

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 3 

^At Lunch^ 

"So Gohan, what are our plans?" Videl asked. 

"What do you mean our plans!? The three of you just humiliated me in front of the entire class; not to mention the whole school!" 

"Yeah! It was great wasn't it?" Sharpner piped in. 

"No, it was not great. It was awful," Gohan whispered softly. 

"Oh don't feel so bad Gohan. I've got it! How 'bout we go bowling!" Erasa said ecstatically. 

"That's a great idea Erasa! So it's settled! Bowling it is," Videl answered. 

^The End of the Day - TKIF(**T**hank **K**ami **I**t's **F**riday)^ 

As Videl and Gohan were exiting the prison...ahem...school, she turned and said to him, "What time do you want me to meet you at your house? Keep in mind bowling will take about two hours." 

Gohan replied with the usual shrug,"Well, Mom has a little get together planned at Capsule Corp. at around 1:30, so I guess you could meet me there at about 3:15, or if you want you could just come to Mom's party." After that last statement, Gohan was a little flushed. He really hoped she would come to his mother's party so he could spend some more time with her. To his sensitive self, time with Satan Videl gave him the same joy that fighting an intense battle gave his father. 

Videl pondered for a moment. Her heart immediately knew what it wanted, but her brain, oh that annoying rational thinking was getting in the way of her making the right decision. "I don't know. I have to make sure my dad won't get in the way. I'll call you later to confirm the time, ok?" *I know Dad cares and all, but honestly, there's no need for him to be like a stalker. He should know by now that Gohan will always take care of me.* She blushed at these thoughts. 

"Sure, no prob Videl. Catch ya later," he said as her lightly kissed her on the cheek, then took off. As he began to fly back home, Videl could only watch, and think about the aching in her heart. Her greatest desire, aside from her father not being so overprotective, was that Gohan would make her his wife, for all eternity. But, if he ever really proposed to her, would she have the courage to say yes? 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

Hey guys! Those were the shortest three chapters ever (actually, I've seen shorter ^_-)! But hey! What are you gonna do? I'll try to update as much as possible, and the more people that review, the better I'll get at writing this. And the better I get at writing this, the better quality stories you get to read! So, adios people!!!!!   
~Kay-chan~ 


	4. Lets Talk

A/N: Hey the fourth chapter!!! Fairly long one in my opinion. I hope to keep getting these chapters out on a regular basis. The first three were put up in two days, but that was because they were already written and typed up for some time now. But that's okay! I won't keep you guys waiting too long in between chapters. So, on with the story! Don't forget to review!!!!! 

**Disclaimer:** I completely forgot to put this thing in my other chapters and I'm too lazy to go back and put it in. So, I'll put it here and in upcoming chapters. I do not, and I repeat do **NOT** own, or claim to own DBZ of its characters. They are property of Akira Toriyama, my idol and the best animé artist ever, and are liscened under Toei Animation, not my company, Kay-chan Productions. So all you weird lawers that enjoy inflicting pain and suffering on fans by suing them, don't bother to sue me. I know my rights!!! And plus, I have no money! 

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 4 

Once Videl came out of her reverie, she realized that she was still standing on the school lawn. She had to hurry home. If Videl planned on her father allowing her to attend Gohan's party, she would need all the time she could get to convince him. 

Unaware to young miss Satan, who secretly would rather be known as Mrs. Son, Hercule was actually pretty fond of Gohan. They had had a little chat a while back. Hercule knew that Gohan was a good person, and even if there was the slightest dought in the champ's (yeah right!) mind, Gohan and his daughter would eventually find their way to each other, with or without Hercule's approval. 

One afternoon, when Erasa had dragged (literally) Videl off to the mall, Hercule had requested the presence of the oldest son of Goku. Gohan was a little puzzled to say the least about the invitation. It was really strange; Hercule seemed to despise, or maybe the the right word was fear, the sight of Gohan. But despite the peculiar nature of the situation, Gohan accepted the invite, and went to see what the almighty (please -_-) Hercule had to say. 

When he arrived, he was quite surprised at the welcome he received. Before Gohan even had the opportunity to knock on the door of the gargantuan mansion, Hercule swung open the door and locked the demi-saiyan in a tight embrace. Gohan was in complete and utter shock, not to mention excrutiating pain, surprisingly. Hercule was holding on so tight, poor Gohan was beginning to lose feeling in his arms, and his breathing was becoming quite shallow. 

Hercule finally let the young man out of his deadly grip. Hercule then proceeded to thank Gohan for coming on such short notice, and ushered him inside due to the fact Videl would be home within the hour and they had much to discuss. 

"Gohan m'boy, sit down, relax." 

"Uh, ok" 

"Have have you been; your family doing alright? What about your grades?" asked Hercule. 

"Everything is fine sir," Gohan paused. "What exactly did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Well, you have been dating my daughter for some time now. I just wanted to discuss your plans for a future with her," Hercule paused, "with me out of her life..." He trailed off. 

"Sir, Videl would never cut you out of her life. You mean the world to her, and obviously the feeling is mutual. As for planning a future together, I don't know if that would ne possible. Videl would only accept me as a possible spouse if we had your blessing. And no offence Mr. Satan, but Videl had to practically beat the tar out of you to allow us to start dating." 

"I appologize for my behavior back then, but at the time, I barely knew you. All I wanted to do was protect my little girl, and now I know that you are more than capable of doing so," Hercule answered. 

"Thank you." Gohan continued, I've actually been saving up all of my money, 5000 zeni actually, to buy this." Gohan pulled out a tiny velvet box and showed it to Hercule. Hercule opened the box, only to find the most ezquisit engagement ring he had ever laid his eyes upon. Now, for hercule to be amazed by it, it had to be one amazing ring. When he was searching for an engagement ring for Videl's mother, he had seen all the best the world had to offer, and those were nothing in comparason to the one Gohan had bought. 

Gohan's ring was absolutely breathtaking. It was a thin golden band, encrusted with tiny saphires, the exact colour of Videl's eyes; and seccured in its center was a snowflake shaped diamond. 

"Gohan, this is magnificent! Videl will love it!" Hercule shouted. 

"Yeah, I hope she does." Gohan was about to continue when he heard the front door begin to open. It was Videl. He knew this after hearing her yell 'I'm home'. Gohan grabbed the ring from Hercule's outstreched hand, said a quiet goodbye, and took off through the kitchen window. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

Now, back to Videl, who was about to head home from school. *Better get going or dad will start to freak. I bet he'd thing I had gotten mugged or something* Videl thought with a slight chucle, and she took off. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

Told ya they'd get longer and more interesting. Actually, this is probably pretty boring compared to what I have in mind for this story. Anyway, see ya soon. And didn't I tell you you wouldn't have to wait too long for an update? Laterz,   
~Kay-chan~ 


	5. That was uh Interesting

A/N: Here's Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to update, but I just wasn't in the mood to write. In all honesty, I would have had this up 2 days ago, but ff.net wasn't working. But now, I'm back in the swing of things, and plus my goal for updating is not to get bumped down any lower than 20 on the list; so that's my little incentive. Here's the chapter folks. Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. Simple enough. 

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 5 

After a peaceful 25 minute flight, Videl arrived on the front steps of her extravagant home. She carefully unlocked the door, kicked off her boots and walked into the living room to greet her father with, "Hi Daddy!" 

"Hello pumpkin," he replied with a kiss when she walked over. 

"Uh daddy... I bout you this new watch. I hope you like it!" (A/N: Ah! The wonders of bribery!) 

"Oh! Thank you sweetheart! But, what's the occasion? It's not my birthday or anything is it?" 

"No, no, nothing like that. I just thought you deserved it because you are such a great father..." Videl had to stifle a laugh. "Um Dad..." 

"Yes dear?" 

"Well, as you might remember me telling you, tomorrow is Gohan's birthday, and I was wondering if you'd let me go to his mother's party," she said, simply pausing to take a breath, only to rush the next part before Hercule (A/N: Call him Mr. Satan if you want, I don't care. I'm sticking with Hercule) could voice his opinion on the matter. "Before you make your decision, take into consideration the token of appreciation I've offered you today!" she continued slyly. 

"You're right; I do remember you telling me about his birthday, and I considered the possibility that you would be invited to some get-together. After much contemplation on the situation, I have come to the conclusion that I will uphold my authority and therefore forbid you to-----" 

At this point Videl interrupted with, "How could you do this to me Daddy! I so want that watch back!" 

Hercule continued, completely ignoring his daughter's sudden outburst, "-----miss the birthday of the one you love." 

"You are so cruel! I cant believe you'd have the nerve to----- Huh!?" Videl began her little rant, pacing up and down the room, until finally realization of what her father actually said dawned on her. "You mean I can go!" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Oh thank you, Daddy! This means so much to me! Gohan said his party starts at around 1:15." *No need to tell him about the party we're throwing him* 

"Alright sweet pea. Hey! I just remembered something! I'm free from 1 till 3. Maybe I'll go too; drink some beer, snap some pictures, talk about how cute you were as a little girl..." he began to trail off; listing all the embarrassing things he would do and say if he attended the party. 

"Dad, you wouldn't!" 

"Of course not dear! I was only joking about doing those things!" He whispered the next part to himself, "Most of them anyway." 

"Oh! You had me worried there for a second," Videl replied with a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm gonna go do my homework and see what I can wear tomorrow. Goodnight Daddy!" 

"Goodnight pumpkin." 

"Oh, and by the way, you can keep the watch" *I don't care. I got it at the dollar store. Hehe* she commented before quickly running up the stairs. 

^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- 

^In a small house in the 439 Mountain Area^ 

"Hey! I'm ho--" Gohan began to say as he entered his home, only to be cut off by his little brother's cheerful greeting of a hug. I suppose you couldn't really classify this gesture as a "hug" per say, because really all the kid did was tackle poor Gohan to the ground. 

"Hiiiiyyyyyaaaa Goooohhhaaaaaaan!" Goten squealed. 

"Hey Kiddo. Where are mom and dad?" Gohan asked his ever-kawaii little brother (A/N: This is the last interruption, I swear! Ya! Goten always is and always will be cute, as long as we're not counting teen Goten *shivers*). 

"Mamma went shopping with Dad. They said they were gonna go visit Auntie Bulma and Daddy was gonna spar with Vegeta," Goten replied. 

"Figures. Well, since they're not here, wanna play some computer games?" 

"Ya! I'd love to!" 

"Good, come on. Let's go." 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

I know, pretty short, but that's why I'm giving you the next chapter at the same time. They kind of go together, but I didn't want to make this one incredibly long chapter. For your sake, I hope there's not a site overload when you go to the next chapter. Don't Forget to review folks. I wouldn't be too happy to get any flames throughout this story, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Ja ne! (bye) 


	6. Why Did I Have to Open My Big Mouth?

A/N: Once again I apologize for how long it took me to get these chapters up, but I assure that it won't happen anymore. I realized while I was writing this chapter that it takes up sooooooo much time to write this out then type it up and post it. So, my new plan is to just type as I go. I've also made a schedule for this whole thing. Two days a week for this story, one for drawing, one for the website, one for learning Japanese off the internet, and finally two more for whatever comes to mind, but most of that free time will be spent on reading other people's stories. 

Well, that's all for that. I warn you, hopefully you'll need tissues because you'll be crying after laughing so hard with this chapter. This is the one that started it all. As I said before, I thought of this one day when I was in the shower; well, this is the part I thought of. I think it's really funny, and hopefully you guys will too. So, on with the chapter!!!!! 

Oh, one more thing. If any of you were wondering, or begin to wonder during this chapter what all these little things mean; *, ~, etc., here is a short legend for y'all:   
* thoughts *   
" talking " (go figure)   
~ phone,internet,etc...(can't expect me to tell you what kind of communicating that is, could you? That would give away the whole chapter!) conversation ~   
= actions = 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. Simple enough. 

Birthday Wishes

Chapter 6 

Goten and Gohan walked into their room. Goten began to run around looking for the CD-ROMS. because the last time Trunks came over (meaning before the three times he was grounded and came over anyway), he and Goten played treasure hunt with the games. Now the one thing the little demi-saiyan had to do was figure out where Trunks hid the games. Oh ya! He could just call and ask him. *Trunks always remembers where he put stuff* Goten thought. 

"Gohan, can I call Trunks and ask him where he put the games when we were playing with them?" Goten asked his older brother. 

"Sure squirt. While you do that, I'll just check my email," he replied. 

"Ok!" With that, Goten ran off, and Gohan was left to see who had been communicating with him via the internet. 

"No new messages huh? I wonder who's on AOL..." Gohan quickly logged in (guess what his password is. ^_^ hehe. I'll give you a hint: It's a five letter word that begins with "V" ) "Ah! Videl's online!" 

~Hey Videl!~ (A/N: BTW, they have computer cameras so they can see each other and speakers so they don't have to type) 

~Hi Go-chan!~ 

~I hate that nickname.~ 

~No you don't. In fact, wasn't it you that suggested that nickname?~ 

~Ya! You're right! Guess I forgot.~ 

~=sweatdrop=~ 

~Hey Viddy, what did your dad say about my party?~ 

~Oh yeah... I forgot about that. =sigh= he said he wouldn't allow me to...~ 

~I can't believe he'd do such a thing! I mean of all the nerve---~ 

~MISS IT!!! Whohoo! Yeah! He said I could go. No sweat.~ 

~Huh!? He said what?~ 

~He--Said--I--Can--Go~ 

~That's great! I'm so happy!~ 

~Me too Go-chan. So at 1:15 right?~ 

~Yeah around that time would be great.~ 

~Ugh!=groan= I have to go finish my homework now. You're so lucky you're a genius. I bet you've already finished.~ 

~No, I didn't. I got everything done in class =famous Son grin=~ 

~Figures. Anyway, see you tomorrow Gohan. Luv ya!~ 

~Love you too Videl. Later!~ =both sign off= 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

^Elsewhere in the Son residence^ 

~Ok Goten. I remember I hid the games in one of Gohan's desk drawers..., or maybe it was an underwear drawer...^ 

~The one with the teddy-bear underwear?~ 

~Ya! That's the one. Oh, hold on Goten....Uh hun...ok...Your mom wants to talk to you~ 

~Oh, ok. Hi Mom! =shouting into the phone=~ 

~Don't shout Goten. I don't want Gohan to know I'm on the phone.~ 

~Oh, sorry. Gohan's in our room anyway.~ 

~That's alright Goten sweety. Now, I need to ask you to do me a little favor. Search Gohan's side of the room for anything that could prove he's going to ask Videl to be his wife. Can you do That for me Goten?~ 

~Sure Mom! That would mean that Videl would be my new sister. Right?~ 

~Yes Goten. Then you'd have a new big sister to look out for you, and maybe even teach _you_ how to get a girlfriend!~ 

~Ugh! Girls are yucky. Well, all except for Videl, Bulma and you, Mom.~ 

~Haha! I thought you'd say that. Remember, if you find anything, call me right away and don't let your brother find out. Alright?~ 

~Ok. Got to go mom or Gohan will get suspectous.~ 

~Suspicious, Goten.~ 

~Yeah! That's the word!~ 

~Alright bye sweety. I love you and I'll see you later.~ 

~I love you too Mamma. Bye!~ 

Goten hung up the phone when his conversation with Chi Chi ended, and ran to his room to get the games. 

When Goten ran through the door, he immediately went for Gohan's dresser drawer. Gohan was playing solitaire when he heard rustling in the background. To see what the commotion was, he simply turned his head and asked, "Whatcha doing Goten?" 

Goten answered, "Getting the games from your underwear drawer where Trunks hid then when he were playing the last time he came over before he got grounded because he put itching powder in Vegeta's spandex training suit." 

"Oh, ok," Gohan said as he turned around to face the computer. Then he remembered something: "The ring!" he shouted as he ran to his dresser yelling, "Goten! Get out of there!" Goten had just picked up the box with the ring and was about to open it when Gohan had suddenly rushed past him and snatched the ring from the chibi's hands. Unfortunately for Gohan, Goten had already figured out something was up with the box; something he should tell his mother about. 

"Gohan, what's with the box? Is there something important in there?" Goten slyly asked his older, smarter, and incredibly naïve brother who even after all these years of Chi Chi's scheming and Trunks' devious torture plans, has yet to figure out something's wrong with this situation. 

"Oh, this thing....Uh how about those games. Don't you want to play anymore?" Gohan asked trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah, but I want to know why you're so protective of that box," Goten retorted. 

"Uh, let's talk about it later, ok squirt?" Gohan was inwardly begging. 

"Ok, but you'd better tell me or I'll tell Mom you ate the last twenty slices of those cakes last week." 

Gohan shuddered at the thought of Chi Chi screeching about how inconsiderate he was for not leaving any for his little brother, completely ignoring the fact that Goten had swiped 30 extra pieces for himself _before_ Gohan had the last twenty. "Ok, I promise I'll tell you tonight as long as you promise not to tell Mom. Deal?" Gohan answered somewhat anxiously, trying to get off the topic as fast as possible. 

"Deal! Now can we play? Plleeeeaaaassssseee!!!!!" 

"Yes Goten, we can play now." 

At this moment, Goten remembered he had to inform his mother of this new development in Gohan's personal life. But how was he going to do it without giving anything away to Gohan? *Ah! I've got it!* he thought. "Hey Gohan?" 

"Ya bro?" 

"Instead of playing these games, can we play hide and seek instead?" 

"But it would be so easy. We would just have to sense each other's ki." 

"But we could do it like we're training to find someone if they don't have a ki signature, or it's too low to sense. It would be so much fun!" Goten happily answered. 

"Ok, that actually would be fun. Do you want to hide or should I?" Gohan asked his brother. 

"I want to hide. Count to about......6000." 

"Sure! That's easy!" 

"But you have to count as slow as Master Roshi's turtle would. Ok?" Goten said before Gohan could use his super speed and genius to count that in ten seconds flat. He needed time if he was going to hide, call Chi Chi, and NOT get caught. 

"Aw! Really? That slow? I guess....1.......................................................................................................... ......................................2,"Gohan replied in defeat and began counting. By this time, Goten had already raced out the bedroom door, stopping briefly in the hallway to grab Gohan's cell phone out of his schoolbag, then ran out the back door and into the woods. 

When Goten was way out of sight or earshot, he immediately lowered his ki to an unnoticeable level. After he found a good spot to hide, he took the cellphone out of his pocket, and hit speed dial for Capsule Corp. Now, who could it be that answered the phone... Trunks ---nope, Bulma ---not a chance, Chi Chi even ---come on people it's not that hard. The person who so rudely answered Goten's cheerful call was none other than the ruthless, arrogant and proud prince of all the saiyan race --- Vegeta. 

"Why do you interrupt my training time brat?" he demanded. 

"Hi Vegeta! Can I talk to my mom please?" 

"Why exactly should I let you do that? It's my house, my phone." 

"If you do you'll get to watch us torture Gohan." 

"Hmm... Kakarot's mate, your youngest brat is attempting to contact you by way of this blasted contraption called a telephone!" Vegeta yelled to the other side of the house where Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting in the yard. 

"Come Bulma. After taking this call, I think we have some serious plans to make," Chi Chi deviously smiled at her best friend. 

Only a short walk through Capsule Corp. later, were the two women at a suitable phone. "How about he put this conversation on speaker phone?" Bulma suggested. 

"Not a bad idea Bulma, not a bad idea at all,"Chi Chi answered her long-time friend. Bye the time Chi Chi had turned on the phone, Vegeta was in his usual position leaning against the wall. "Hello Goten. I assume you have some news to report?" 

"Hi Mom. I did find something, actually. I went into one of Gohan's drawers, and I found this velvet box. Gohan took it before I got to open it, but I did see something shiny inside." At this point Chi Chi began squeal, Bulma was just delighted and Vegeta was snickering and sneering. 

"Finally the boy has done something right with his worthless life," Vegeta piped in with a smirk. In response to his actions, Bulma and Chi Chi shot him a cold and threatening glare. Vegeta got the hint and kept his mouth shut after that. 

"Thank you Goten. Now, I'll be over soon to put my plan into action, but I'll need your help. I'll tell you what you have to do as soon as I get home. Ok?" 

"Alright Mom. I'll see you later." 

"Bye Goten. I love you." 

"I love you too Mom. Bye!" Vegeta was disgusted bye the amount of emotion the boy was willing to display in public. It was sickening, but, he remembered the warning from the two women who had the strongest warriors in the universe wrapped around their little fingers; so he kept his opinion to himself. 

Goten hung up Gohan's cell phone and went back to playing with his brother. Yeah. the whole hide and seek idea was just a distraction to call his mother and let her in on the latest developments, but a kid had to have some fun right? 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

^Half an hour later at the Son house^ 

Chi Chi came home and greeted her sons, and they proceeded to eat dinner. Around an hour and fifteen minutes before the boys were supposed to go bed, the loving mother sent her oldest son to go fetch some fire wood. Unaware to Gohan, this was simply a distraction for his mother and younger brother to discuss their course of action. 

"Goten here's the plan. I've called everyone up and they will meet you and your father in the woods in about 45 minutes. All you have to do is sneak them into my bedroom. Our plan is that Bulma is going to set you up with a wire and headset so that we will coach you on what information to get out of your brother. Ok?" she began dishing out her plan to her son. 

"Sure thing Mom. That sounds easy." 

"Hopefully it will be." *As long as that idiot Hercule keeps his big trap shut. My frying pan should take care of him if he dares step out of line ...* she thought. Chi Chi continued, "Now, Bulma will bring in all of her equipment and set everything up in my room, and from there we'll be able to hear what Gohan tells you, and give you directions on what to ask." Chi Chi just continued on giving Goten minor details about the situation. 

As if on cue, half an hour later, just as Chi Chi had said, the whole gang had arrived to meet Goten and Goku in the woods. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Tien, Chiaozu (I can never remember how to spell his name. Would anyone mind telling me?), Yamcha, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Tortoise, Yajirobe, Korin, Hercule; everbody was in on the action! 

In about a half hour's time, Goten was all set up with the wire and headset, hidden by his pajamas and his wild hair. Goten anxiously entered his and his brother's room, and began the interrogation. 

"Hiya Gohan. Whatcha up to?" Goten casually began. 

"Not much bro. Why do you ask?" Gohan questioned. 

"Earlier you said you'd tell me what was in the box. So, I wanted to know if you were busy or if you'd tell me now." 

"No, I'm not busy. But if I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell Mom, ok?" 

~I can't believe he wouldn't even tell his own mother!~ Chi Chi screeched on the other line of the wire. Poor Goten's ears almost burst. It's enough having saiyan hearing and listening to that woman's yells from afar, but having her voice right in your ear... 

"Goten, what was that sound?" Obviously that hadn't gone unnoticed to Gohan's ears as well, but all it came out as to him was a few mumbles which he didn't quite understand. 

"Uh, that was...um...that new walkie-talkie Trunks and I bought. He must be trying his out. Yeah, that's it!" Goten frantically replied under his brother's questioning gaze. 

"Well, I guess. So, I suppose you want to know about the box." Goten responded with a slight nod. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

^In the other room^ 

"Chi Chi, keep it down. If you have another outburst like that I'm going to take control of this operation. Got it?" Bulma half asked, half demanded. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try," she answered. 

"Can we get on with this thing? I want to know what hap-- err, I mean I want to leave." Just guess who this statement came from... 

"Alright Veggie-head. Just don't blow a gasket," Bulma answered her husband and turned the speakers and headsets back on. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

^Back to the Son brothers^ 

"Well Goten, its as simple as this. I bought something really expensive and I don't want Mom to find out because she would lecture me on how I should save my money for my college education." *That wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either* Gohan thought. 

"Oh, ok..." 

~Goten, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!~ Chi Chi demanded in her usual shrill, screaming voice, emphasizing the last four words. 

Goten continued on with what he was going to say, completely ignoring his mother's desperate cries, "...but I still want to know what you bought and why you bought it. Pllleeeeeaaasssssee Gohan, tell me what's inside!" At the exact moment those words left his chibi mouth, Goten put on the most adorable and undeniable puppy dog face you could ever imagine. Just pull that look, and he's got anyone wrapped around his little finger. 

"Alright sure Goten. Just don't tell anyone ok?" Goten shook his head violently at his brother's reply. Man, would his mom reward him for this or what! 

"Uh hun. Sure thing Gohan." 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

"Alright, that's it! Chi Chi, give me the headset, I'm taking over!" Bulma shouted. 

"No way Bulma! This is **MY** son's future we're prying into here; so **I** get to be in charge!" 

"Fine Chi Chi. If you won't give it to me, then I'll just have to take it from you myself," Bulma made perfectly clear as she left on Chi Chi's back and grabbed the headset. "Ha! I got it. I'm such a genius. =^_~=" 

Now, if you think Chi Chi, the wife of the all powerful Son Goku, and mother of their two equally maddening sons, was going to give that on up so easily, you are sadly, and might I add pathetically mistaken. As soon a Bulma put down the headset she stole from her friend to take off her original headset, only used for listening and not giving directions, Chi Chi made a mad dash for it. Bulma saw it coming, but when she tried to grab it, Chi Chi's lightning fast speed got the better of the blue-haired woman. "Now who's the genius," she said triumphantly. 

That little comment made Bulma's blood boil. Bulma charged at Chi Chi and grabbed a lock of her hair. This my friends, started the one thing every guy likes to see. "CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!" They all shouted. Not soon after had the guys started placing bets on the two demon women. Here were the bids:   
Vegeta = $20 on Bulma   
Goku = $20 on Chi Chi   
Trunks = $10 on Chi Chi (note: he only bet against his mother is because she grounded him the day before)   
Yamcha = $25 on Chi Chi   
Tien = $15 on Bulma   
Chiaozu = $5 on Bulma   
Dende = $25 on Chi Chi   
Mr. Popo = $15 on Chi Chi   
Korin = $6 on Chi Chi   
Oolong = $13.47 on Bulma   
Yajirobe = ¢25 on Bulma (figures he'd be so cheap -_-)   
Master Roshi = $12 on Bulma 

Krillin knew better than to bet on either of them for fear of his painful demise, Eighteen was just disgusted at how the men could be so utterly ridiculous, and Hercule didn't place a bet due to fear of Chi Chi's frying pan connecting with his head afterwards. Therefore, to pass the time, the buffoon picked up the headset which had been tossed across the room during the fight, and listened intently to see what was happening in the other room. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

"Well, what are you waiting for Gohan, tell me!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly. 

"You see, it's a ring. For Videl actually. I'm gonna ask her to marry me tomorrow," Gohan said with a slight blush across his cheeks. 

"Oh wow! That means she'll be my new sister! Yay!!!! Mom will be so happy!" 

"No Goten, you promised if I told you, you wouldn't tell Mom," Gohan reminded his ecstatic little brother. 

"Uh sorry Gohan, but she already knows," Goten said a little sadly as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the wire, and pulled back his hair to reveal the headset. "Mom said that if I helped her, Videl would be my new sister. I'm sorry Gohan!" Goten was now on the verge of tears. He felt so bad about deceiving his brother, and he just couldn't bear for Gohan to stay mad at him. 

"It's alright Goten. I forgive you. Now, just tell me, where is Mom now." 

"She's in her room with everyone else." 

"Alright, thanks Goten. I think I'll go have a little talk with her." Gohan then casually exited the room only to walk in on the ongoing cat fight between his mother and her best friend. 

"Enough!" he shouted, catching the attention of all participants, viewers and innocent bystanders. "Everyone except for Mom, Hercule, Bulma and Dad GET OUT NOW!! !!!" Everyone either quietly or not so quietly obliged. 

Gohan then turned to Hercule, "Sir, thank you for not being as involved as the others in this plot. Now, I must talk to Bulma and my parents. I ask you to please not tell Videl of anything you heard over that thing," Gohan said pointing to the speakers and headset. 

"No worries son, my lips are sealed," Hercule replied as he swiftly left the room and headed home. 

"Now you three. Bulma, clear all this stuff out of here right now. Dad, go IT everyone home, and Mom don't you dare even consider leaving this room until we have talked." 

They all nodded and completed their assigned tasks. "Mom, what were you thinking?" Gohan asked in a calm but stern tone of voice. "I have every right to my own privacy when it comes to my personal feelings, and you violated that." 

"I'm so sorry Gohan. =sob= I-I just couldn't help but make sure my baby was making =sob again= the right choices in his life! Wah!!!!!!" 

"Oh Mom, stop that. I'll forgive you, but I want something in return," Gohan consoled his weeping mother. 

"Ok...uh....I promise not to ask you and Videl when my grandchildren are due anymore! Yeah!" Chi Chi answered, perking up because her son would forgive her. 

"Deal!" Gohan said as he began walking off to bed. But stopping briefly in the doorway to say one more thing to his mother, "Oh, and by the way. I would have just settled for pancakes in the morning." 

"Huh?! Forget that, I take it back. You'll get pancakes!" 

"Too late; no take backs. Sorry Mom. Goodnight," Gohan said as a final word on the matter before heading off to bed for his final night of sleep as an eighteen-year-old. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ 

I'm finally finished this part. Phew! The whole wire thing was what started it all. I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. I think it could have been funnier, but oh well. Did you know it took me almost five days to write this chapter? I just got so tired, and bored, and uninspired. I couldn't write, even though I already knew pretty much what I was doing. Also, I couldn't draw, and I'm a good artist. I just have no inspiration. So if you guys could think of anything to inspire me, I'd really appreciate it, and I'd probably get chapters out faster. Maybe I'll even do a fan manga about this! So, I'll see you guys in a few days with the next installment of Birthday Wishes; Chi Chi's party at Capsule Corp. Mwahahahah!!!!! 

By the way, this chapter came up to 9 pages on Corel Word Perfect 8! NINE PAGES!!!!   
Later guys! 


	7. Mad Woman and Her Accomplices

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I don't even want to list the reasons why I haven't updates -- It'll just take too long. But after this fic is wrapped up, I probably won't be writing anymore DBZ/GxV fiction, at least not the way I worked this one out. I think I would have been better off had I started with them not being together already. But, there's nothing I can do about that now. So, I guess all I can say is that I hope all of you enjoy the following four chapters (plus an epilogue), which will be the last of Bithday Wishes I am afraid. Therefore, thank you for your kind reviews, and I hope you'll forgive me for the long awaited chapter. BTW, this fic will be finished somewhere between the beginning of Sepetember and the end of October. 

Legend  
_thought_  
" talking " (go figure)  
  
:: actions :: 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. 

Birthday Wishes 

by: Fire Maiden Kiya 

2004/08/25 

Chapter 7

Finally, after anticipating the arrival of this day for nearly a year, Gohan, son of Son Goku and Chi Chi, brother of Son Goten and makeshift brother to Trunks Briefs, friend to the Z fighters and savior of the planet, had reached his nineteenth birthday; the day he would hopefully receive his desired answer to the one question that had been plaguing his mind: Would Videl Satan agree to be his wife? That is the question Gohan had continuously pondered since that wonderful day he found the ring he would offer to his girlfriend. 

:.Flashback.:

Early into the evening, the faint glimmer of moonlight shone upon the streets of Satan City. Son Gohan walked the streets that night, admiring the unearthly glow that engulfed the town. 

Now, you might be wondering why Chi Chi's shrill voice didn't echo the city and mountain area, beckoning young Gohan to get home and study. The reason was, she was out of town on a business trip. Bulma had asked her long-time friend to join her in advertizing Capsule Corp's latest product: the stainless steel , non-conducting, dent-resistent, saiyan-worthy frying pan (envisioned by Chi Chi of course). The product was still in its planning stagesm but they did have a basic prototype, so the decided to perform some "demonstrations" in front of a few potential investors (AN: poor poor Goku --'). 

With that all sqared away, let us get back to the story of how Gohan got the ring... 

As Gohan continued down the brilliantly lit streets of the city, a flicker of light from a small shop window caught his eye for a brief moment. Gohan kept on walking a ways down the street, but suddenly turned back, remembering he had seen an advetizement for the little jewelery store he had just passed moments before. It was the opening pf the shop, owned by a simple merchant who had recently moved into town. Sadly, from the looks of it she hadn't mad much of a profit on her first day. 

Gohan, being the kind person he was, and noticing that the young entrepeneure looked a little crestfallen, walked over to the beautifully shaped glass door, and stepped inside. The poor girl had just fallen asleep after a disapointing day, and was suddenly reawakened at the melodic tingling of the bells above the door. Quite frankly, she looked astonished to see someone walk through that door. It seemed as if she were witnessing a miracle. 

"H-hello, how may i help y-you," Mara, as her nametag displayed, stammered. 

"I really don't know actually. i was just looking around," Gohan replied. 

"Oh. Well, what kind of merchandise would you be interested in. We have a vast selection." 

She seems to be a whole lot happier now. it must be hard to open a busienss and have no positive feedbak "Um, maybe...no, uh let's see...how about these rings here," he said while pointing to a magnificent set of gold rings. 

"Oh! These are the new engagement rings sent to me from my brother in Paris. His wife is a brilliant artisan, and she's trying to market her new line of rings, so they sent them here for me to display for her." 

"Wow! That's really nice of you to do for them. Well, how about that one there?" Gohan pointed to a shimmering diamond and sapphire encrusted golden band. 

:.End Flashback.:

His blood was pumping rapidly as his very being shook with excitement. Gohan knew that the day would be hectic and stressful, what with his mother hanging all over him because her 'baby' was all grown up. Then again, there would hopefully be some perks that afternoon at a certain bowling alley around 3 o'clock. 

As the young demi-saiyan walked down the stairs from his room, the most wonderful smells assaulted his senses. Pancakes ::drool:: thought Gohan. I guess Mom is still trying to get out of our deal 

Gohan's entrance through the kitchen door ignighted a whirl of squeals, cheers, and congratulations. Goten eagerly lept on to his elder brother's shoulders to wish him a happy birthday, the loving action returned with an appreciative hug. Gohan stepped futher into the confines of the kitchen, and was immediately ambushed by his mother. Naturally, or maybe it was the contrary, she was weeping uncontrollably, just as it was to be expected of her. The semi-compassionate consoles of Goku were futile in the sense that they were easily drowned out by Chi Chi's wailing. 

Gohan gently cleared his throat in an attempt to get the attention of the sole female in the Son clan. Suddenly struck from her stupor by her son's gesture, Chi Chi regained her composure and retreated from the form of her oldest son. Incredibly thankful that Gohan seemed to have forgiven her for the previous night's antics, Chi CHi continued with the morning's usual routine. 

"Morning, son," Goku greeted with proud enthusiasm. "Enjoy your last night of teen-hood?" 

"Yes dear, how does it feel to now bw an adult?" Chi Chi added. 

Gohan blushed. "I guess it's alright. I don't really feel any different, just a little excited." 

"Oh!" Goten began, "you mean 'cause you're gonna ask Videl that question today, right?" 

He paled, dramatically so, "Question?" 

Chi Chi was now very interested. "Yes, what question, Gohan?" 

"Oh, um...a, well... you see..." 

"Go on," she urged. Seriously somethings she was ridiculously persistent. 

"I, uh, I j-just meant that I, uh, w-would ask V-videl to come, uh, to the party at Capsule Corp. Yeah, that's it." Honestly, the incessant stuttering had to go. It was really quite unatractive. Well, to everyone except Videl that is. She loved the ehole shy, bashful persona. Hopefully, _that_ would earn him some brownie points. 

Chi Chi eyed him suspiciously, watching him like a vulture preparing to swoop down upon its prey at any moment. She wasn't buying it. "I see... Well, I suggest you go call her up after breakfast." 

_You just wait young man, I'll find out what's going on._

And so, the Son family sat down to their meal, suspicion and tension hanging thick in the air between mother and son. 

When the meal was finished, Gohan went to his room to 'call' Videl and 'invite' her to the party. Considering he had already accomplished thos tasks, he walked over to his dresser and took out the box hidden within. Today is the day, he thought. Kooking at the shimmering gleam of the centre-most jewel, Gohan just hoped that everything would turn out how he hoped. 

¤¤¤

It was nearly 12:45 when the Sons left their house to head over to Capsule Corp., and since the party was due to start in half an hour, Chi CHi was in total panic mode because they still had to put up the decorations when they got there. Luckily when they arrived, everything had already been taken care of. Thanks be to Bulma! There were streamers and ballons lining every wall, the backyard was set up buffet-style with tables upon tables of food, and to top it all off there was even a DJ set up in the back corner. This party was going to turn out great. Not long after, everyone started to arrive. First was Piccolo, always on time, along with Mr. Popo and Dende. Next came Tien and Chiaozu, followed by Oolong, Puar, and Yamcha. A few minutes after them was Master Roshi, Krillen, 18, and Marron, and next came Korin and Yajirobe. Everyone was there except for the one person Gohan was longing to see. Then, finally, she arrived. 

Videl had driven ther in her father's newest sports car as to not rumoke her outfit when flying. Shw was wearing a black halter top, couples with a knee-length green skirt and knee-high black boots. To Gohan, she looked absolutely stunning. 

Meanwhile, while Gohan was over greeting his girlfriend, Chi Chi had rounded up the others to put her new plan into motion. "Okay guys," she started, "I know something is going on. Call it mother's intuition or whatever you would like, but I'm positive Gohan is going to propose to Videl today. I can't be sure without some evidence thought, so I need you help. Are you in?" 

A consecutive "Yeah!" was her response. Bulma signaled out to the man at the speakers, and as e cranked up the music, Yamcha shouted out, "Let's get this party started!" 

Operation: Find-out-what-the-heck-is-going-on-in-my/her-son's-life-and-get-involved was a go.


End file.
